


Rewind

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentions of Sex, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Xanxus snorts, a heavy sound that doesn’t come out right, blood seeping through his nose and mouth instead of air, and looks up at the sky. Blood is draining from his body and all he can think about is how viciously ironic the whole fucked up situation is.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Harry Potter/Xanxus or really Hp/Tsuna(adult) or Xan/Tsuna(adult) and...there's not enough so yeah...
> 
> The Underage is a sixteen year old and seventeen year old going at it, but the sex is very brief (about two sentences) so. eh.
> 
> I took Wixen as the gender-neutral term for magic-users from [Senses of Magic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728121) which...actually has nothing to do with this story, other than the word usage, but is a very good read and I rec it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Xanxus snorts, a heavy sound that doesn’t come out right, blood seeping through his nose and mouth instead of air, and looks up at the sky. Blood is draining from his body and all he can think about is how _viciously ironic_ the whole fucked up situation is.

There’s never been a more undeserving (and if Xanxus is honest with himself, because he’s dying so why the hell not, more deserving) Sky to become the boss then Sawada.

But, but Xanxus has a strict form of rules, and a boss is a boss. Even a dumbass like Sawada.

So, he fought for him. The damn little runt who years ago couldn’t control his flames much less the whole Vongola.

And died. Xanxus tries to laugh but blood pours from his mouth and he tries to ignore the way each of his guardian bonds snap one after another.

“Can’t even protect my guardians.” Xanxus feels more than a little self-loathing.

The world is losing sharpness, like an old photo, and the blood leaving him is slowing, enough that Xanxus knows why he can only feel cold and numbness where his fingers and toes should be.

Right before he closes his eyes for the last time Xanxus sees a brilliant light and he tries to keep them open because he knows that light—if he could just remember why it’s so familiar...

“Xanxus.” Black hair and vivid green eyes, eyes that remind Xanxus of long nights and sipping whiskey together.

“’arry.” Xanxus slurs, his dying will flickering painfully sharp in his chest, because dammit if the one visit a year they have together is when he’s fucking dying. “’ou b’stard.” His fingers curl and they burst with flames.

“There’s the Xanxus I know.” Harry says fondly and the idiot, the damn bastard kisses Xanxus on the lips.

“’ou b’stard.” Xanxus hisses but all he can think of is their first kiss is right before he dies. He can’t help kissing Harry again and he tries to ignore their tears because he’s never been one for bringing it up. Especially when he’s dying and this is equal parts the best and worst moment yet. “W’sh you’d done this sooner you fucker.”

“Don’t worry.” Harry says, anyone else Xanxus would punch in the face dying or not but Harry has always been so damn trusting, so damn loyal.

Even when Harry didn’t know Xanxus, even when he _did_ know Xanxus.

“Wha’ are you gonna do?” Xanxus hates that everything is going blurry again, it’s hard to think and whatever amount of dying will had appeared with Harry is disappearing quickly.

“We’re going back.” Harry says simply and then kisses Xanxus again. “I’m sorry I can’t explain more.”

Then more light and Xanxus feels everything fade away.

 

 

Xanxus wakes with an aching body and someone warm next to him. For a minute he thinks he’s back at the Varia mansion and Harry is there—then;

The Kiss, his dying, the _don’t worry_.

Xanxus opens his eyes and it is a mansion alright, but it’s the room he used to live in, when he just got off the streets and joined the Vongola family. “God Dammit Harry.” He says, and he winces at his voice, he sounds seventeen.

“Hmm?” That voice...the body next to Xanxus moves and _Harry. Harry who looks all of sixteen years old shifts ontop of Xanxus and grins impishly at him._

“Xanxus.” Harry says, groaning and stretching in ways that Xanxus’ seventeen year old body is far too interested in, “It worked.”

“What worked? How...Harry you fucker.” Xanxus says and tightens his hands around Harry’s waist (when had he put them there?), the dying will flames come easily to him, a harsh red glow against Harry’s skin.

Harry, unfortunately, is immune to his threats, and just eyes the flames before waving a hand at their surroundings, “There’s a lot of perks to the Master of Death.”

“You...can rewind time.” Xanxus says because it’s the most obvious conclusion, and why they both look so young and why he’s back in this miserable piece of shit room.

Except, Harry blushes and ducks his head, pressing his face against Xanxus’ chest.

A scene similar to when Harry’s drunk and he’s embarrassed about something…

“Harry.” Xanxus says and _hates_ how soft his voice gets, how his flames dissipate and his thumbs rub gently against Harry’s hips. “Talk.”

Wizard, Master of Death, and possibly boyfriend of Varia Boss, and Harry tries to wriggle out of Xanxus’ hold.

Xanxus tightens his grip, and bites back any unbecoming noises. (He hasn’t been laid for years ever since whatever this thing started with Harry, and even tho this is an important moment, he can’t help how good that actually feels) “ _Potter_.”

Harry freezes and then sighs against Xanxus’ chest, “Fuck you too.” He mutters then glances up at Xanxus through a rickety pair of glasses that Xanxus has never seen before, “Master of Death doesn’t _get_ to do anything, can’t intefere, I can’t live day to day. Everything is about death and the job of taking care of the dead. It’s why I couldn’t...start anything with you. One day a year to visit wasn’t fair to you.” He tries looking away but Xanxus lifts Harry up until they’re face to face, inches away.

Foreboding fills Xanxus’ mind, and he _knows_ that it’s best to listen to his intuition even if it’s not as refined as the Vongola born Skys. “Harry.”

“I gave up my title. It’s—you can do it if you love someone. The power of love, who knew it was real,” Harry blushes and bites his lip, “I...I’m not the Master of Death anymore. Well I can be if I recollect the Hallows, but I think...Death has a favorite now.” If possible his face grows darker red.

“...You’re Deaths favorite, and you gave up all that power to date me?” Xanxus can’t fathom—no one, not even his guardians love him that much.

Of course, they care, but it’s never been—they would never (He tries not to think about how he didn’t let his guardians guard _him_ because he didn’t want to see them die, but he still felt the bonds break as they died).

“You are a bloody idiot if you don’t think they would do the same.” Harry growls, perhaps Xanxus had been far too honest during their drunk nights for Harry to read where his thoughts were trailing. He pokes Xanxus’ chest hard. “But, yes. Maybe...It was to save your dumbass.” Harry says.

“Huh.” Xanxus says.

“That’s it?” Harry narrows his eyes, “I gave up everything and you say, huh?” Harry scowls.

“Huh.” Xanxus says again.

Not even Xanxus has forgotten what happens when he pisses off Harry, but it’s a good way to deal with all the pent up emotions—sparring until his whole awful bedroom is a tattered mess.

Several hours later when Xanxus is laying on top of Harry and Harry is resting on the only part of the bed that isn’t broken, Xanxus leans forward and kisses Harry.

“Thanks.” He mutters, flush already rising across his neck.

Harry doesn’t say _love you,_ thank the gods, but he does push Xanxus over and make out until they’re a mess of hickey’s and they’ve rubbed against eachother and cum into their respective pants.

“Not bad.” Xanxus says, and doesn’t regret it a bit when Harry takes the challenge.

 

 

Later, when Harry pulls out a wand and starts fixing the bed, Xanxus casually grabs his arm, “Don’t, let the old man pay for it. Least he can do.”

Xanxus’ eyes get distracted by the vivid bite mark across Harry’s neck and he grins, “Unless you want to go again.

Harry grins and rolls his eyes, “Unfortunately Voldemort is still alive in this time and I should probably clean that up before moving in.”

“Moving in? So sure of yourself?” Xanxus sits up and grabs one of the many torn shirts on the ground, rubbing at the sweat across his chest. He ignores the way his heart beats rapidly in his chest, and the anger burning in the back of his mind. The Wixen world doesn’t deserve Harry Potter.

Harry snorts and with a flick of his wand both of their clothes and bodies are fresh and clean.

(Xanxus feels a thrill at the still aching feel of of Harry’s bite marks across his shoulders and the vivid marks peeking out of Harry’s shirt still; that Harry hadn’t removed)

“I’m pretty sure you were begging for my cock a few minutes ago, so if you’ve decided you don’t want it...” Harry smirks.

“I can get dick anywhere, you fucker.” Xanxus says, but he throws several of his _not-torn or burnt_ shirts at Harry and glares at him, “Don’t wear your cousins shit.”

“Just wear yours?” Harry chuckles but takes them and somehow fits them all into a tiny little pouch.

Even Sawada as inept as he is could tell that Harry doesn’t want to leave. He keeps kissing Xanxus or rambling about what they can fix, or just twirling his wand and (as if no big deal) fixing walls and the floor damage.

Finally, because even for a _person he likes_ this is getting ridiculous, Xanxus takes Harry’s hands squeezing them tight, “Fucker, just go. You know I’ll be right here when you come back.” He leans forward and presses his forehead against Harry’s, “You better come back.” He says.

Harry smile is a warm and soothing sight, and he places another kiss against Xanxus’ lips, “I’d say don’t kill anyone while I’m gone, but...” He teases gently.

“Says the man about to kill a wizard.” Xanxus says drily, but nods, “I won’t kill the old man, at least not yet. I have to give him a few bruises first.”

Harry snorts and then kisses Xanxus again before taking a step back, spinning and disappearing with a quiet pop.

Xanxus sighs and won’t admit to anyone even Squalo who was his first Guardian, that he stares at the spot for five long minutes before getting up. He wrecks the walls with flames and then whistles as he leaves the room.

Someone’s gotta fix his room.

Xanxus knows exactly who’s paying for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to really write more for this add in the future together but...didn't have the energy.
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you liked it, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
